


Fandom One-Shots

by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: 'cuz I'm the writer, Brain farts, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky likes to dance, I can do that., I love Bucky a lot, I love him a lot tbh, Kinky stuff, Lemons, Limes, Multi, Reader-Insert, Roman is an ass, Smut, Thomas is sweet, Transgender themes, Updated regularly, You know what?, ambiguous reader, but he tries to be a smooth ass, fandoms - Freeform, one shots, reader can be any gender, requsts, yes I wrote a chapter about myself, you wanna know why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever/pseuds/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever
Summary: This will mostly just be a quick works dump and requests dump. If a good idea happens here it may progress into a full story, but I doubt it. Check the first chapter for a consistently updated list of prompts and fandoms. Comment requests for character pairings and prompts.





	1. Master Prompts and Fandoms list

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests for character pairings and prompts. I can do x-readers as well as f/f m/m etc. Lemons, limes, and any kink you've got can also be suggested. Any number of prompt numbers and alternate universes can be combined and please feel free to make your own suggestions! Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

Prompts:  
*Most credits go to pictures found on Pinterest*  
A1. "Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"  
A2. "Quick, catch that cat! It stole my wallet!"  
A3. "I feel like I got hit by a car... Wait, I did? And it was your car?"  
A4. "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people."  
A5. "So why did I have to punch that guy?"  
A6. "I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."  
A7. “I hope that you know my name is actually ___.”  
A8. “Please stop petting the test subjects.”  
A9. “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.”  
A10. “So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.”  
A11. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 AM?”  
A12. “I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”  
A13. (A personal favorite) “I plan to show you just why storms are named after people.  
A14. “Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.  
A15. “Are you even listening?” “Yes, it just takes me a while to process this much stupid at once.  
A16. “That, my friend, is not a dog.”

Alternate Universes:  
B1. Mer men and women  
B2. Generic supernatural monsters like witches, werewolves, and vampires.  
B3. Professional assassins  
B4. Youtubers/ Professional vloggers  
B5. College  
B6. High school  
B7. Elementary school  
B8. School tutoring  
B9. Café  
B10. Bartender  
B11. Same apartment complex  
B12. Superheroes  
B13. Twins  
B14. Wedding  
B15. Epidemic is spreading  
B16. Stuck in an elevator  
B17. Treasure map  
B18. Pirates  
B19. Vacation  
B20. Stolen diary  
B21. Body-swap  
B22. Genderbend  
B23. Prank war  
B24. Kidnapped  
B25. Hospital staff

Deeper Prompts:  
C1. Person A receives a book that tells about ther friend’s entire life. They realize there are only a few pages left and try to change the course of events leading to person B’s death.  
C2. Person A is a recovering amnesiac and person B helps them through it. (Kinda generic but a lot of promise.)  
C3. Everyone has a unique tattoo and when you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere on your skin.  
C4. Every time a person falls in love, the earn a red tally mark. It turns black if the love is requited. It turns into a scar when they die.  
C5. Person A is immortal and person B finds a photo album of all of A’s exes and they all look like B.  
C6. The characters live in a utopian society where class and rank are determined by your mask. One day, someone decides to not wear their mask.  
C7. Legends tell of a sword which has an unquenchable taste for blood.  
C8. Even villains have days where they want to cry.  
C9. Due to clerical errors, instead of a guardian angel, a demon was assigned to you.

Soulmate Prompts:  
D1. You can feel the moment your soulmate is about to die.  
D2. Soulmates that die before you meet them become your guardian angel.  
D3. You are able to see the world in color when you are with your soulmate.  
D4. Everyone is born with heterochromia. One eye color is your own, the other is your soulmate’s.  
D5. Your soulmate’s name is on your wrist.  
D6. Going further, your soulmate’s name is on one wrist and your enemy’s name is on the other.  
D7. Your chest glows with warmth when near your soulmate.  
D8. A stripe on your arm is the same color as your soulmate’s hair and it changes when they dye it.  
D9. You can only see in shades of your soulmate’s eyecolor until you meet them.  
D10. A tattoo shows what your soulmate is most passionate about.  
D11. The voice you think in is the same as your soulmate’s.  
D12. Whenever you write something on your skin, it shows up on your soulmate’s skin and vice versa.  
D13. You’re soulmate’s last words are written on your wrist.  
D14. When you reach 18 you stop aging until you meet your soulmate.  
D15. A clock counts down to the moment you meet your soulmate.

Fandoms:

  1. MCU
  2. DCU
  3. RWBY
  4. Red vs. Blue
  5. Hamilton
  6. Yuri!!! On Ice
  7. Fire Emblem
  8. Black Butler
  9. HunterXHunter
  10. Supergirl
  11. The Flash
  12. Arrow
  13. Gotham
  14. Undertale
  15. Steven Universe
  16. Etc. (Just ask if you have any others you’d like me to write for.)




	2. All in A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writer of this story just needed a little moral support and writing about a historical founding father attending his school was just the way to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you probably won’t care to read his, but this is a shot little something I wrote for myself because I had a pretty bad day the other day and writing helps me feel a lot better about myself. It contains transgender themes.
> 
> Requested by: Dallas P.  
> Prompt: A7. “I hope that you know my name is actually ___.”

John looked at me from across the courtyard, obviously noting that I seemed upset. Faking a smile, I waved to him before walking to my car. However, he was too fast and by the time I was reaching for the handle a hand pressed down so I couldn’t open the door.

“John, get off. I need to get home before mom freaks out again.” I chided trying to pull the door open. It was no surprise he remained stubbornly in place, keeping me from my goal. “John.”

“Not until you tell me what’s up. As your life coach, I’m here to help and driving while you’re upset is out of the question.” John explained stubbornly, pulling me away from my car.

I glared at him. “I’m stupid okay. I failed the same damn test twice! I failed my eligibility check for the first time in my life! I can’t go to the next debate tournament! I couldn’t figure out that damn riddle and everyone else did! Did you see how fast Alex got it? I didn’t because he’s in the advanced class and I’m in the dumb class. Hell, I’m too stupid for even the dumb class!” I was in tears as continued, slowly slipping to the pavement onto my knees. I hardly registered my knees getting scraped up. “Even worse, I’m failing the class I used to love.”

“Shyan…” he whispered, dropping to his knees to try and comfort me.

As he mumbled my birth name, I snapped. “I hope that you know my name is actually Dallas,” I practically whispered before racing to my feet and getting into my car. I locked the door before he could try and grab me. I pulled out of the school parking lot and rather than going home, I headed to the local Starbucks just down three intersections. I locked my car and walked in, finding it mostly empty. I took a seat at a table without even looking at the menu. The scent was tempting enough, but I simply didn’t have the money for a drink right now. Of course someone just had to place a mocha frappuccino right in front of me.

“It’s below freezing, are you mad?” I snapped at the barista. As if he’d read my mind, none other than Thomas Jefferson, a senior in the class above me and the current barista on duty, set a hot chocolate in front of me. “I don’t have any money,” I warned, looking longingly at the cup of liquid gold.

“On the house. It looked like you need a pick me up.” He explained. Noting that there weren’t any people that currently needed his attention, he sat down at the table with me. “What’s up?” he asked seriously as he watched me pick up the drink and blow into it before drinking cautiously.

“The sky,” I replied sarcastically. Upon receiving an unamused glare from Thomas, I sighed and sank into my chair. “I’m a freak. That’s what’s wrong with me.” He leaned forward in his seat as if coaxing me into explaining further. “Well, I already told John so the entire school should know by now. I am transgender.”

He stared for a moment, eyes wide as he processed my words. I awaited his features to twist into those of loathing. Attending the Christian private school I did was sure to explode when they found out what I was. I’d probably have to leave. Again. Mom would be pissed since she told me to stay in the closet. Why couldn’t everything just stop falling apart?

“Oh, I am so sorry. What are your pronouns. Your name? I’m so sorry.”

I stared in shock now as Thomas continually apologized for misgendering me and also go onto me for not telling him sooner.

“Honestly, how long have we known each other? Four years now? You know, I shouldn’t be judging. Coming out was your own choice and you are so brave and awesome. I”m so proud of you.”

I sat numbly while Thomas fretted over me. I didn’t understand. A man that I’d known for four years somehow accepted me when my mother who had known me my whole life didn’t.

Finally I cracked a smile. “My name is Dallas and I am a man,” I whispered softly, enjoying the sound of my own voice for once. I’d never been able to say that out loud before. It felt liberating.

Thomas simply smiled at the elated look on my face as he sipped on the frappucino. After my moment had passed he reached over for my hand. “Hey, you’re still my best friend, got it? Don’t think you can get away from me that easily.”

I couldn’t help but grin before my phone began vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket. “Hey mom,” I mumbled quietly. He spoke for a moment before I replied. “I was just visiting Thomas at Starbucks. I’ll be home soon.” I hung up as quickly as possible. When had I stopped telling her I love her before hanging up? Oh well, that was unimportant now.

“Two more years. One and a half really.” Thomas told me with a pat on my hand. “And I’ll still be by and by next year since I’m not moving far away. I’ll visit and bring food when I can.”

Knowing I had such a great friend in Thomas eased my stress for the moment as I smiled to myself and drank some of the hot chocolate. We talked for a while longer until I had calmed down enough to drive safely home even if it was only a few blocks away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said softly, waving goodbye after receiving a hug. Had he always been so tall? I wondered this when he wrapped his arms around me.

“See ya then. How about I get lunch for us?” he suggested and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll look forward to it. Have a good evening.”

“I will now that a pretty handsome guy visited my shift,” Thomas winked before waving to me and heading back to his counter to serve a customer that had just entered.

I left the building feeling better than I’d felt in a very long time.


	3. Gone and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a fool for inviting him back to your apartment, but you were a fool with an amazing boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the next Update for Enough is taking longer than expected. I know what needs to happen, but not how to get there so Hopefully that will be up next week. Also, this one-shot took up a lot more time than I expected and also ended up a lot longer so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to comment your own requests!
> 
> Amnesiac!Bucky x Any Gender!Reader  
> Requested by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever  
> Prompts A1 and C2  
> “Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your own death for three years!”  
> Bucky is a recovering amnesiac and you help him through it.

Three years later, driving a shopping cart through the grocery store, you found yourself extremely frustrated as you couldn’t find an ingredient for dinner. The staff hadn’t been any help and neither had the signs. As you glared at your shopping list, your cart crashed into another causing you to curse under your breath.

“Watch where you’re-” you found the breath knocked out of you when you looked up at familiar brilliant blue eyes. From there you noticed a familiar nose and mouth and chin. His hair was shorter than it was before (more kept up, you supposed) and his eyes seemed so much more tired. These were the only real differences. Otherwise, he hadn’t changed a bit. Well, maybe his style was different. He was wearing much less threatening clothes that consist of a black beanie, red sweater, blue jeans, and black slides with red socks.

His beautiful blue eyes, mostly surrounded by the large bags underneath, widened as he seaw you and you saw his lips move without any words coming out.

“So you have nothing to say? Fine by me!” you snapped, hands on your hips before you pushed your basket away from him. The breath caught in your throat when he reached out for you and grabbed your arm; it was at this point you noticed two things. One, he was wearing black gloves- the same pair you gave him so long ago. Two, he grabbed you with his metal hand and you were stuck. There was no getting out of the clutches of that thing- speaking from experience of course.

“Listen, I don’t want to hear your apologies. Just leave me alone,” you command in a low tone. You know he must not be threatened. He was an assassin for crying out loud, but that doesn’t keep you from trying to get away.

His voice came softly, almost sounding like a lost and frightened little kid with a very deep voice. “You’re mad at me?”

“Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your own death for three years!” you snapped at him. He, of course, merely blinked in confusion as if he couldn’t recall doing anything like that. “Oh, I see. I meant so damn little to you that you don’t even remember me.”

He mumbled under his breath to himself before inhaling deeply. “I don’t remember much of anything, really. It’s a… a long story,” he tried to explain. Damn your curiosity, you thought as you straightened up and looked at him pointedly, leaning lightly against your shopping cart as if waiting for him to continue. “Not here. Too many people.”

“Fine, help me find the rotel and velveeta cheese and you can come back to my place,” You couldn’t help yourself. You’d invited him into your apartment three years ago and screwed yourself over and here you were, three years later, doing the exact same thing again.

“That I can do,” he nodded with a short smile- was that real? You’d never seen him smile before!

 

At your apartment, the crockpot was cooking the god-given liquid cheese you had put in. Some white cheese with meat and rotel juice created the perfect queso recipe and it was almost done. Thus far you and your guest had only exchanged small, insignificant, and honestly very awkward words.

“So I suppose I owe you an explanation,” your guest finally said. Damn right he did. Of course, instead of saying that, you nodded politely, urging him to begin. He searched for the words, opening his mouth several times then closing it again before he truly started the story you were so eager to hear. “I used to work with Captain America. Apparently, anyways. It’s all still a blur. I got separated. They thought I died. Really, these bad people found me and fixed me up.” He got frustrated as he spoke, trying to grasp for memories that didn’t seem to be there. You rubbed his metal arm comfortingly and even though he couldn’t really feel it, he visibly relaxed at your touch.

“I did some bad stuff. Probably stuff I was still doing when I met you,” he continued, taking his ungloved flesh hand to hold your free one. “How long ago was it? When I met you?” he added quietly, tracing designs on your hand to distract himself from the dark thoughts swarming in his eyes.

“Three years ago. You were injured, so, being the soft hearted idiot I am, I brought a stranger into this very apartment to fix him up. A few weeks later I woke up and all of my cereal was gone and so were you.”

You explained everything without being able to look at him. You’d never recieved his name and he never said anything other than a few words to you during his stay. Most were in Russian (or German? You couldn’t remember clearly.) and he seemed to be struggling with his English.

“Oh,” he mouthed silently, taking his flesh hand away from you to run through his unruly hair. “Yeah, I was still with them at that point. Actually, that was probably just before Steve and I fought in the sky. I don’t remember it as well as I’d like. I don’t remember anything as well as I’d like.” You hummed, urging him to go on even though you pulled away to check on and stir the melting cheese. “I’m better now. I’m getting help. My friend’s back. People don’t hate me as much as they used to. It’s...nice.”

“So what brings you here to Brooklyn?” you asked after finishing dealing with tonight’s meal. It was almost ready, but not quite.

“I was raised here. A long long time ago. Things have changed a lot.” he kept his words curt and you didn’t press any further on the subject as you went to get tortilla chips.  
“You ever had queso before?” Upon watching him shake his head, you grinned. “It’s a Tex-Mex kinda thing. Melted cheese with meat and other stuff.” His stomach growled as if on command and you smirked. “Yeah, you’re gonna love this.”

 

After the both of you were thoroughly satisfied with your work, you moved in to your living room. You were sprawled out in your recliner, dreadfully close to falling asleep. Your guest on the other hand- he’d said his name was James, right?- seemed more alert than ever.

“What’s wrong?” you asked after a large yawn.

“I should go,” he mumbled. You immediately straightened up as he said this. You knew it was probably true, but you still didn’t want him to leave again. James was great company and you were already finding yourself getting attached.

You stayed silent for a moment before finally responding with a small, “I understand.” You both stood up and headed to your entrance. You grabbed a tupperware dish full of queso and handed it to him. “Here. I’m glad you liked it.”

James’ face lit up red as he took the dish. I was uhh wondering if I could maybe possibly ask you out next Friday.”

He sounded so unsure of himself it brought a smile to your face. “Sure,” you told him with a confident smile and a reassuring pat on his arm. You leaned over to kiss his cheek before sending him on his way. Certainly not how you imagined your evening going, but it sure felt worth it.

 

By next Friday you’d found yourself too busy and lost in your work life to remember your engagement with James, so when he was at your doorstep Friday evening you slapped yourself for forgetting. You apologized deeply and let him in. Meanwhile, James merely laughed it off and assured it was fine.

“So what did you have planned?” you asked, pulling on some nicer clothes than the sweats you currently wore. You stood in the bathroom to change while he stood on the other side of the door to continue the conversation through the wooden barrier.

“My friend Steve and his girl are going dancing tonight so I thought we could tag along and have our own fun.”

Oh you could practically hear the blush on his cheeks as a smile crept onto your lips. You grinned at the idea. “I don’t dance very well, I’ll have you know,” you lied. You’d taken dancing lessons years ago and were a bit rusty, but you could still hold your own. You’d just love to surprise him with your skills.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, no need to be so modest,” he assured you.

You bit back your laughter at his words. Oh James was such a sweetheart. You could tell despite barely knowing him. You also had a sense that you’d be getting to know him much better as he stuck around more. But you were getting ahead of yourself. “Well don’t blame me when I end up skipping over your toes.”

He laughed at that, “Consider me warned.”

You opened the door for him to see you dressed finely for going dancing. And boy did his jaw drop at your appearance. You were dressed to impress and you’d more than succeeded in your mission. “Is staying in an option?” He asked, refraining from licking his lips like an animal.

“You wish,” you answered, smirking and walking right past him, not without planting a short kiss on his cheek. “Let me go get my dancin’ shoes.”

 

When you arrived at the venue chosen for tonight’s entertainment, you were pleasantly surprised to meet a childhood hero of yours. When James spoke of a friend named Steve, you hardly expected it to be Steve Rogers, Captain America. And when James said he worked with Captain America during the war, you did not expect him to be _the_ James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. The night was just full of surprises as it wore on.

“So I just met one of the hottest celebrities in the world right now and you’re still hotter,” you drunkenly flirted with Bucky, as you’d taken to calling him. It felt more casual between the two of you than James.

Bucky barked out a laugh, enjoying watching you in your drunken state. It hadn’t registered with you yet that he and Steve couldn’t get drunk. Of course Steve’s date, Sharon, already knew and already found herself just a bit tipsy.

“God your date is hot, Jimmy. I wanna bang ‘em!” Sharon claimed shamelessly. You blushed and hid your reddening face in Bucky’s arm quietly thinking about calling him Jimmy just as Sharon had. You quite liked that nickname.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve laughed heartily as Sharon flirted with you, inviting you and Bucky to join herself and Steve in bed, much to her boyfriend’s embarrassment (although he never opposed the idea.) Bucky and yourself had nothing to say on the matter as you hadn’t slept with him yet. You barely knew the guy.

“Hey, you ready to show me how those dancin’ shoes work?” he asked, mocking your tone from earlier before you left your apartment. You grin at this and yank the super soldier up onto his feet and lead him onto the dance floor.

You surprise him by taking the dominant role, arm around his waist and hand wrapped around his flesh one. He smirked and placed his free and gloved metal hand on your shoulder. The positioning felt right, like puzzle pieces falling into place. You moved fluidly together as an old song you didn’t recognize started up. Bucky must’ve recognized it as he started humming along and moving to the rhythm. It seemed hard for him to play the following role as you lead him across the dancefloor expertly.

“Dallas-doesn’t-dance-very-well my ass,” he mumbled under his breath, amused by the turn of events. You shrugged nonchalantly and smiled innocently as if you had no idea what he was talking about. This innocent smile continued as the hand on his waist traveled further down to grope his ass and give a small slap before travelling back to his waist as if it’d never moved.

He grumbled under his breath about this being so unfair. Once the song ended he quickly switched positions, yanking your right hand into the cool metal of his left. His right hand traveled down your hip to plant firmly on your ass. The next song came on and the tables again turned as you knew this song and he didn’t. He picked it up quickly as you sang the words under your breath and he hummed along, dragging you along the dance floor with practiced ease.

“So where’d you learn to dance?” You asked at a low point in the song. You’d both slown down and were currently swaying to the music. You had both of your arms around his neck and his arms were around your waist. It felt like hugging a teddy bear.

“Steve’s mom taught me. I spent a lot of time at Steve’s house when we were young,” he explained, looking to the side as if trying to recall the memories. “At least that’s what he told me.”

You moved a hand to cup his jaw and ran your thumb over his lips, drawing his attention away from the past and back into the gift that was the present. “Well you dance very well.”

He smirked and suddenly twirled you around before pulling you in close. “And what about you since it’s obvious you are not a novice.”  
You sighed, “Ah, I thought I had you fooled.”

“With those moves? You’d think you studied in a royal court.”

“Something like that,” you mumbled. “I went to London a long time ago and ended up engaged to a noble. Things just didn’t work out, but I still learned all that court bullshit.” His eye widened and you hid your face in his shoulder, not wanting to continue. Thankfully he didn’t press as you both continued to sway through the song.

 

Last night. What the hell happened last night? Was the first thought to run through your head as you awoke the next morning wrapped in the bulging arms of James Buchanan Barnes. He slept soundly, metal arm draped over your side and head nuzzled into your chest. His flesh arm went under his pillow for added support and you were both stark naked under the sheets.

We did it. That was the second thought, an answer to your first thought. The soreness of moving more than you had in ways you weren’t entirely used to gave that away. Oh how long had it been since you’d had sex? It was that viscount ages ago, of course.

Your third thought was about how amazing he looked when sleeping. Bucky looked like he had no troubles in the world. You enjoyed just looking at him for a moment before he stirred.

His face morphed into one of terror and he broke out into a sweat. A nightmare had overtaken him. Despite the danger of being in a bed, naked, with a super soldier that was obviously panicking, you leaned into him and wrapped his arm tighter around your waist so he had something to hold on to. You coaxed his flesh hand out from under his pillow and held it tightly. Your free hand caressed his face and ran fingers through his hair. You tried to convey to him that he wasn’t alone without waking him, as waking someone in the midst of a nightmare often made things worse. You also didn’t want him waking up from a nightmare in an unfamiliar place.

Soon, he visibly calmed. He panted as he overcame the nightmare and his metal arm tightened around your waist. He all but clung to you for dear life as his eyes slowly fluttered as he woke up. He seemed afraid of what he might see when he finally opened his eyes up. You hummed one of the many songs the two of you danced to last night and he finally gathered the courage to open his eyes.

The most beautiful pair of blue eyes stared at you. They seemed tired, and scared, but also relieved. He let out a deep breath he probably didn’t even know he was holding and closed his eyes for another moment to take in his surroundings. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck and breathed in your scent until his heart stopped racing.

“Hey,” you mumbled, finally breaking the silence. He seemed relieved to hear your voice as he broke into a small smile and hugged you close, bringing you into him for a kiss. You smiled as your lips met his. After you both eventually pulled away, he began kissing the crook of your neck and you moved your head to give him more room to work.

After he seemed satisfied to have covered your throat with kisses and nips and a few blueing bruises of love, he pulled away and propped himself up on his elbow. “I know it’s kinda late, but Dallas, would you make me the happiest man in the world and allow me to be yours?”

“Only if I can be yours,” you replied, laying your head down on his chest. You drew abstract shapes along his skin with a pointer finger and he hummed as if thinking about it.

“I guess I can allow that,” he told you jokingly. You took your hand and used it to snatch his up and bring it to your lips in a sweet kiss. He smiled at this and closed his eyes, sighing in content. “Damn I’m so glad I stole your cereal.”


	4. Carry Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Sapphire_Jackson  
> Prompt: A9. “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kinda short and sweet I think? I really like this one and I'm happy with how it came out.

“Where is our dust?” You asked. The bullhead had landed in the middle of a nearby forest clearing, not far from the target where you had been waiting, pacing back and forth anxiously. You watch all of your men step off of the Bullhead with their heads hung low in shame. One was even limping, injured. “What the fuck happened, old man?”

“For the millionth time, [Y/N], I’m not that old,” a familiar face explained as he stepped off of the Bullhead, leaning on his cane with a very unpleasant expression. Cinder followed, scowling as her glass shoes clicked with the gravel path.

“Goodwitch,” was all the she muttered before shoving her way past you and down the path to the hidden base. She didn’t seem to happy, but you’d deal with that later. And by deal with it, you meant you’d send Emerald and Mercury to deal with her temper tantrum.

“Care to explain further?” You asked the subject of your interrogation as you turned back to him, leaning against his cane and somewhat frustrated. Roman Torchwick was his name and honestly you didn’t quite know his game. Yet, anyways. He was still knew to Salem’s plot. Still unpredictable.

“Some kid,” he grumbled, “with a fucking huge scythe was at the dust shop when we attacked. Maybe if your men actually knew how to fight, we wouldn’t have had to retreat.”

_ Bad move _ , you thought. He’d just insulted the men you trained for Salem’s cause and you were not very happy. You took a step forward to release some snappy comeback and insult him, but the gravel rolled with your step and you found yourself falling forward. In the moment, your words died on your tongue and you raised your arms to try to soften your fall.

Instead of bruised and bloodied arms, you're surprised to feel arms grabbing at your shoulders and legs, spinning you around and pulling you into the air, against a chest being cradled bridal style. Unsurprisingly, it was Roman that had caught you, his green eyes narrowed as a coy smirk played at his lips.

“Already falling for me?” he asked and your eyes go wide as you struggled to get out of his arms. The struggle lasted maybe five seconds before you winced at the pain coming from your ankle.

You let out a string of curses under your breath and he only chuckled, chest vibrating right next to you. “It’s not funny,” you told him, mustering up the most anger you can. “Now put me down.”

“Can’t do, your highness, you’ve been injured and Salem would just kill me if she found out I just let you walk on such a serious injury.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a hearty smack to his shoulder. “Put me down,” you ordered once again, glaring up at his smug expression.

He tutted slowly as he started walking down the trail with you cradled to his chest. “I might think about it if you had proper manners,” he chided.

As he treated you like a child, you flt the overwhelming urge to stick your tongue out at him, but resisted the temptation. He was baiting you. You wouldn’t give in to his trap. So, as adult-like as you could, you let out a calm, “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle.” Oh how you’d like to smack that pretty little face of his as a smirk broke out across it.

“Nice try, but I’m still not putting you down,” he teased, earning another hit to his shoulder as he chuckled again.


End file.
